This invention relates to 5-substituted -2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines, their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions containing them. The compounds have valuable pharmaceutical properties in the treatment of psychoses, depression, pain, hypertension, schizophrenia and drug dependence. Additionally, the compounds have antihistaminic, anticholinergic, anti-aggressive and general tranquilizing properties. 1- and 5-substituted 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines are described in publications, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,639 (Berger, et al.). The activities discussed include anti-bacterial effects, central nervous system effects, and hypotensive effects.